Pensées mortelles
by kalid1983
Summary: Saisons 4-5 - Alors que l'Apocalypse se profile, Dean réfléchit à son rapport avec la mort. OS dépressif.


La mort ? Elle fait partie de notre quotidien. Avec le métier qu'on fait, chasser les créatures, on risque notre peau à chaque seconde. Est-ce que j'ai peur de la mort pour autant ? Naaan... J'ai déjà côtoyé la mort – au sens propre comme au figuré – et la leçon que j'en ai tiré, c'est que la vie est bien pire. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires. Bien au contraire. Je suis même reconnaissant d'être encore en vie. C'est juste... je me demande si je le mérite ou même si ça en vaut la peine. Ce qui est mort doit le rester. Cette règle est applicable à tous. Elle aurait dû l'être pour moi aussi dès le début. Oui mais voilà, c'était sans compter l'amour, la famille, les amis... Et j'en suis là maintenant à me demander quel sens je dois accorder à cette "deuxième chance". En même temps, je dis "deuxième chance"... mais ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai épuisée. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait peut-être plus judicieux de parler d'énième chance... J'ai tellement fait souvent l'expérience de la mort que j'en ai moi-même perdu le compte. Ce que je sais, c'est que rien n'est gratuit. Jamais.

Après mon électrocution, j'étais à l'article de la mort. Je m'étais même préparé à l'inévitable. Et voilà Sammy qui trouve un révérend qui me soigne !... On découvre par la suite qu'il y a de la magie noire là-dessous et que pour chaque vie sauvée, une autre est détruite. Par ma survie, j'ai causé la mort d'un autre et de plusieurs autres encore par la suite, parmi lesquels Layla. J'ai brisé leurs espoirs. J'ai brisé leurs vies.

Il y a eu cet accident ensuite... Là aussi j'aurais dû y laisser la vie. Je le sais. Tessa me l'a si justement rappelé. Faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. La vie s'attache à vous parfois. Enfin, la vie... C'est vite dit. Les démons savent toujours faire preuve de persuasion. Ironique hein ? On passe notre vie à les exterminer et ils nous sauvent la vie. Mais à quel prix ! Papa est mort. Le monde a perdu un grand chasseur. Et moi je suis là, vivant. L'humanité a vraiment gagné au change. Y'a pas à dire !

Surtout que l'année qui a suivi, je suis mort. Cette fois-ci, je pensais pour de bon. J'avais pris un ticket pour l'Enfer ; je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Un contrat est un contrat. Les démons ont le don pour vous le rappeler. Cette petite note canine qui fait toute la différence. Je suis resté là-bas quatre mois... 40 ans en temps infernal. J'ai perdu mon âme. J'ai perdu toute émotion. J'ai perdu ma conscience. J'ai perdu mon humanité. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de moi un humain, tout ça avait disparu et me faisait sentir presque plus proche des créatures que j'avais jadis chassées. J'avais succombé aux plaisirs de la torture. Je m'étais voué corps et âme à l'Enfer. J'étais devenu un monstre. Et bien, croyez-le ou pas, c'est à ce moment-là que les instances d'en-haut ont choisi de me ramener. Ironique hein ? Les démons ont créé un monstre ; IL a envoyé un de ses anges le sauver et le ressusciter. A se demander s'ils ont réfléchi à la portée d'un tel acte.

Cas peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, je connais la vérité. Je suis celui qui a permis l'ouverture du premier sceau et eux, ils ont libéré celui qui va mener le monde à sa destruction. Et face à toutes ces révélations, comment je dois me sentir hein ? Sam pense que je devrais faire honneur à cette deuxième chance qui m'a été offerte. Pour Tessa, tout n'est que faux-semblant ; je ne dois faire confiance qu'à mon instinct. Et mon instinct me dit que dans la vie rien n'est gratuit... que la vie elle-même n'a rien de gratuit. Alors, quand j'entends Cas m'avouer que seul l'homme bon qui aura succombé à l'Enfer pourra mettre fin à l'Apocalypse, j'en viens à rêver de mort. La vraie mort. Celle à laquelle tout humain aspire. Celle qui apporte la paix de l'âme. Celle qui nous fait paraître plus vivant et plus humain. Ça vous paraît peut-être bizarre de vouloir mourir mais si vous saviez quelles catastrophes va engendrer l'altération de votre destinée, ne vous sentiriez-vous pas coupables vous aussi ? Croyez-moi, la vie est un cadeau empoisonné. A ses côtés, la Mort n'en est que plus douce.

Qu'importe ce que les gens pensent, je sais que j'ai raison. Dieu m'est témoin, je n'ai jamais rien demandé mais, quand les camps du Bien et du Mal auront retrouvé leur équilibre, s'il y a une chose à laquelle je pense pouvoir prétendre, c'est de mourir. Je serais enfin libre. J'aurais enfin acquitté toutes mes dettes.


End file.
